Uma Lição de Moral
by Frandumar
Summary: "Eu nunca me submeteria a um cara que quer me comer."


Novamente, os nossos heróis estavam sem nada para fazer e estavam reunidos na casa de peixes.

Aldebaran: Vocês já repararam que a gente nunca tem nada para fazer e sempre acaba reunido na casa do Dite?

Shaka: E daí?

Aldebaran: E daí que eu queria saber porque a gente sempre acaba na casa do Dite! É longe, eu tenho de subir uma porrada de escada para chegar aqui e a gente sempre acaba morgando. Nós podíamos morgar em algum outro lugar!

Afrodite: Tá com ciúmes porque não foi anfitrião dessa vez? A culpa não é minha se você só recebe a gente quando tem jogo de futebol ou churrasco na laje da sua casa.

Aldebaran: Tá… mas por que não pode ser na casa de outra pessoa?

Shaka: Simples. Por que o Mú tem aquela peste do Kiki que ninguém quer aturar.

Camus: Porra, lembra daquela noite semana passada? Até Tatsumi teve de ser importado!

Shaka: Saga e Kanon preferem se mudar a limpar a própria casa. Se não fosse pelas servas, eles morreriam soterrados nos próprios detritos. – Os gêmeos deram de ombros devido a veracidade da informação. – A casa do Máscara da Morte… é auto-explicativa. O Aioria… é um Aioria. Ele não tem personalidade ou recursos suficientes para agüentar uma visita masculina massiva.

Aioria: Ei!

Shaka: Na minha casa… bem… tem o Shun, né? Na casa de libra seríamos obrigados a tomar chazinho, ouvindo histórias pré-históricas. – O velho ancião estava tirando seu cochilo senil, enquanto era usado como banquinho de cerveja. – Você sai da casa do Miro cromofóbico, devido a incapacidade dessa criatura de combinar cores.

Miro: Cromo o que?

Saga: O dicionário ta aí pra isso.

Shaka: Depois vem o Aioros... Com tanta armadilha que ainda está lá, ia ser um banho de sangue.

MdM: Pô! Outro dia eu tava passando por lá e só levei um dardo na bunda e só depois fui descobrir que era venenoso. Aí, eu fiquei agonizando lá em casa por uns dois dias!

Shaka: Na casa do Shura, até hoje ninguém descobriu o paradeiro das cadeiras!

Mu: Olha, Shaka, eu estou começando a suspeitar levemente que são aquelas coisas octogonais na sala.

Shaka: Que seja… O fato é que em aquário o termostato está sempre no mínimo e aí, percebam a surpresa, sobra peixes!

Aioros: É verdade... só o Afrodite tem paciência pra agüentar um bando de macho bagunceiro zoneando a casa dele e ainda arrumar petiscos e bebidas! – O cavaleiro de peixes enxugou uma lágrima de emoção com seu avental rendado, cautelosamente para não borrar o rímel.

Seiya: Oi, pessoal! – Os cavaleiros de bronze adentraram o recinto. Seiya ia na frente, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça de modo informal.

Shun: Olá!

Shaka: Ó Buda, me ilumine. Eu não agüento mais fugir daquele repolho ambulante chorão…

Shura: O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Shiryu: É que o Shun cismou de assistir um filme e como ele não quer ver sozinho.

Camus: Porque vocês não assistem com ele?

Shiryu: Ah… sabe como é né… a gente tava na vizinhança... - Os douradinhos não pareceram acreditar na desculpa esfarrapada.

Shun: É porque é muito melhor assistir entre amigos e pessoas queridas e familiares! Porque nada mais é importante do que amizades, pessoas queridas e família! E como vocês todos são meus amigos, pessoas queridas e familiares – Shun gesticulou em direção a Ikki, que já acomodado em um dos sofás, grunhiu e se encolheu devido ao discurso crente de seu irmão. – eu preciso passar todos os momentos possíveis da minha vida com vocês! Porque nunca se sabe quando você pode morrer, e eu não quero morrer sem ter a oportunidade de dizer a vocês, meus amigos, pessoas queridas e familiares, o quanto vocês significam para mim e …

Kanon: Puta merda… o garoto já tá pensando em morrer…

Shura: Pô, e ele tem o que? 14 anos?

Shaka (com um suspiro derrotado): 13…

Mu: Que praga que você arrumou, hein? E eu pensando que o Kiki era chato.

Shun: Porque quando eu fui eleito para ir para Ilha da Rainha da Morte (Ilha da Rainha da Morte, Ilha da Rainha da Morte, Ilha da Rainha da Morte...) e o meu irmão tomou o meu lugar, eu percebi o valor de amigos, pessoas queridas e familiares na minha vida! E depois quando eles foram até o submundo para me resgatar…

Aioros: Jura que eles resgataram isso?

Saga: Puta merda, ele ainda tá falando…

Shun: Quando a mãe do Bambi morreu, todos os amigos, pessoas queridas e… bem, não familiares, porque a mãe dele já tinha morrido e eu acho que ela era a única família que ele tinha…

Afrodite: CARALHO CHEGA! Me dá a porra desse DVD! – O pisciano tomou o DVD das mãos do cavaleiro de Andrômeda de forma agressiva e o colocou dentro do aparelho, quase partindo este em dois.

Aioria: E qual é o filme que a gente vai assistir?

Seiya: Óóóó, ainda bem que você perguntou porque o filme é dedicado a você! É o Rei Leão!

Mu: Ahhh Rei Leão? Mas aí eu vou ter de ver o leãozinho com complexo de culpa pela morte do pai?

Hyoga: Nahhh, a gente vai ver o segundo.

Aioros: Eu nunca vi… só tive tempo de ver o primeiro e assim que saí do cinema eu fui armar armadilha lá em casa que tava na hora de salvar a ingrata.

Shun: Shhh! Meus amigos, pessoas queridas e familiares, o filme tá começando! – Os cavaleiros se calaram a tempo de verem o logo WALT DISNEY.

Miro: Olha, girafinhas!

MdM: Que bosta é aquela?

Hyoga: É um cavalo-zebra.

MdM: Que diabos é um cavalo-zebra?

Hyoga: É um animal híbrido.

Miro: Hein? – Ele foi ignorado.

Aioria: Olha, o espírito do Mufasa!

Afrodite: O Simba tá meio dragqueen ou é impressão minha? Aquela sombra azul tá muito cafona. Pelo menos ele não é obeso igual ao Mufasa…

Mu: Ah, mas o Mufasa nem era tão obeso assim.

Camus: Eu concordo com o Dite. Ele parecia feito de gelatina. Tanto que só morreu por causa da gordura lá no abismo. Nem levantar ele conseguia de tanta banha que caía pros lados! Bem feito, ninguém mandou não malhar!

Ikki: E tinha o Scar, mas ele era meio anoréxico. Naquela família só tem extremos.

Shaka: Que filme racista! O Simba tá cheio de preconceito com os exilados.

Seiya: O Simba não precisa ter assustado o leãozinho.

Shaka: Eu disse que ele era preconceituoso.

Shura: Só porque ele é negão

Kanon: Olha só o Simba expulsando os leões negões. É um Apartheid.

Miro: Saúde!

Kanon: Puta merda… ¬¬

Aioria: Tadinhos... Nem brincar juntos eles podem!

Shun: Porque quando o espírito mau é mais forte do que os sentimentos puros que eles deveriam ter por seus amigos, pessoas queridas e familiares, é isso o que acontece! O ÓDIO separa as pessoas que deveriam viver em paz e harmonia.

Afrodite: Se você não parar, quem vai parar é o filme! – Com isso, o cavaleiro de Andrômeda se calou.

Aldebaran: "Um dia não estarei mais aqui." Simba tá que nem o Shun, só fala em morrer.

Mu: Porque o Simba não consegue entender que a filhinha dele não quer ser rainha? E nem vem com essa de que não querer ser rainha é que nem não querer ser leão. Eu sou humano e não sou a rainha da Inglaterra.

Aioros: Cara, eu vou começar a contar quantas vezes eles vão ficar evocando o pobre do morto! Até na musiquinha de ensinar lição de moral pra filha, o leão fica citando o nome do pai! Deixa o defunto descansar em paz! Eu sei como é isso... na saga do Santuário era isso de cinco em cinco minutos. Eu matei o Aioros, eu conheci o Aioros, eu sou o irmão do Aioros, eu vesti a armadura do Aioros, eu lavei a meia suja do Aioros, a única coisa que não ouvi foi "eu posso ressuscitar o Aioros"!

Aioria: Como assim o Kovu não é filho do Scar? Eles são iguaizinhos!

Saga: É porque a Disney não queria mostrar um relacionamento incestuoso entre primos e aí finge que o moleque que é igualzinho ao Scar não é filho dele.

Mu: Essa música da leoa má planejando a sua vingança e tomar o trono não é um pouco brutal para crianças?

Shiryu: Eu concordo, olha as imagens gráficas disso: matar, se vingar, perseguir, gente se contorcendo...

Saga: Ah, eu não vi nada demais na música.

Kanon: Eu até gostei.

Saga: Concordo. Foi melhor do que a musiquinha lição de moral.

Shun: Esse tipo de sentimento ruim é originado pela falta de amigos, pessoas queridas e famil-

Afrodite: Mais um pio e eu tiro o DVD!

Ikki: Ei, Shiryu, esse macaco me lembra o seu mestre.

Aioros: E lá vai o macaco velho evocando o Mufasa de novo... Já são cinco vezes! Minto. Agora foram seis.

Afrodite: O KOVU TÁ LINDO CRESCIDO! Ele ficou tipo o Scar só que menos anoréxico e mais musculoso. Só falta a cicatriz sexy!

Shaka: Espera um minuto... A leoa saiu pra caçar. Ela é uma leoa, ou seja, ela é uma carnívora, mas eles são os governantes dessas terras; ou seja, eles vão caçar os próprios súditos?

Ikki: Mas que súditos bostinhas! Eu nunca me submeteria a um cara que quer me comer.

Hyoga: Olha o rei dos racistas chegando. O cara salva a filha dele e ele não tá nem aí, só porque o leão lá é negão!

Aioros: Só pra avisar, o cara morto lá já foi citado oito vezes.

Shura: Vem cá, tem umas cinqüentas leoas e só o Simba de macho? Tá igual ao Saga! Tem um harém particular!

Aioros: Puta que o pariu! O Mufasa de novo! E agora com direito a flashback!

Mu: Ahh, vocês disseram que não ia ter cenas de complexo pela morte do pai...

MdM: Mas é só um flashback, não é exatamente uma cena.

Aioros: Porra, de novo? Agora o Mufasa já apareceu dez vezes.

Camus: Você não desistiu de contar ainda não?

Aioros: Não. Eu sou inútil. Se eu vou assistir Rei Leão II com um bando de marmanjo, pelo menos vou sair com um fato interessante para compartilhar com gerações futuras. Que nem as autoras que sempre viram noites reassistindo Cavaleiros do Zodíaco com a dublagem original da Manchete quando eu e o Saga éramos dublados pelo mesmo cara, só para dizerem qual é o episódio que repetem mais vezes o nome "Ilha da Rainha da Morte"; 14 vezes, no episódio 32, Explosão da Ilha da Rainha da Morte.

Kanon: O Simba não tá meio velho pra chamar o pai de papai?

Saga: É. Quando você tem uma filha que não te chama mais de papai, acho que tá na hora de você parar de chamar o seu pai de papai.

Camus: Até o Hyoga pestaneja antes de falar mamãe. Geralmente é só mãe.

MdM: A música do macaco é um porre! Não acredito que o Dohko seja mais chato no desenho do que na vida real!

Afrodite: Ai...Ainda bem que o irmão do Kovu morreu! Aquele leão todo necrosado tava me dando nojo!

Aldebaran: Olha, Dite, o filho do Scar finalmente ganhou a cicatriz que você queria.

Afrodite: Agora ficou perfeito!

Seiya: Olha! Ele foi exilado!

Shiryu: Agora vem a musiquinha da vergonha e da desgraça.

Ikki: Eu sinto vergonha e desgraça alheia por essa música...

Aioros: Com esse último diálogo foram 12.

Miro: Nossa, dizer pro Simba que ele nunca será Mufasa, é uma ofensa séria!

Seiya: Pois é! É que nem você pisar na Esmeralda, xingar a mãe do Hyoga, dizer pro Kanon que o Saga é melhor do que ele ou vice-versa, dizer pro Aioria que ele nunca será Aioros… - Enquanto aumentava sua lista, com a boca cheia de pipoca, cavaleiro de Pegasus recebia olhares fulminantes.

Mu: Você quer morrer né Seiya? Ou será que você não tem a noção do perigo?

Kanon: Não entendo porque o leão tá todo depressivo. Se o pai da garota não deixa ele participar do reino, foge com a garota e cria um reino próprio todo fodão!

Shiryu: Acho que é isso que ele quer fazer.

Shun: Mas isso é errado! Ela tem amigos, pessoas queridas e familiares que se importam e a amam muito! Além disso, não é certo fugir sem ser casado! Principalmente se o pai da menina não aceita… - O virginiano foi interrompido por um controle remoto e várias latas de cerveja atirados em sua direção.

Saga: Shaka, como você atura?

Shaka: Eu não aturo. Por isso eu não medito mais o dia inteiro, e fico vagabundeando com vocês.

Aldebaran: Agora cala a boca que vai ter porradaria!

Afrodite: Jura que só agora o Simba percebeu que os leões exilados também são leões? E tudo porque a filha dele fez um discurso crente estilo Shun?

Aioros: E é ÓBVIO que tinha de acabar com uma declaração do defunto.

Kanon: A porradaria foi uma merda...Preferia assistir Senhor dos Anéis.

Saga: Principalmente se fosse As Duas Torres! Aquela porradaria sim que é fodona!

Shun: Eu não gosto de Senhor dos Anéis porque logo no primeiro filme eles se separam dos seus amigos, que, assim como pessoas queridas e familiares, são muito importantes para a sua vida pois eles representam todo o amor, carinho e afeição que você pode receber. Então, NUNCA se separem de seus AMIGOS, PESSOAS QUERIDAS E FAMILIARES!

* * *

**Oi pessoinhas!**

**Sabemos que estamos devendo muitas fics para muita gente, e não se preocupem, a maioria está começada ou só falta ser revisada! Mas essa aqui foi coisa de última hora, escrevemos enquanto assistíamos Rei Leão II, ou seja, foi uma coisa bem rápida e mal pensada, principalmente porque não estamos raciocinando direito depois de hiperventilar ao escrever os discursos crentes do Shun, que uma faz questão de imitar para a outra com a voz do Bob Esponja. XD**

**Semana que vem devemos postar algo decente! ^^**

**Beijinhos!**


End file.
